Harry Potter and the Black Feathers
by Confused Hitman
Summary: Sebastian did not eat all of Ciel's soul, now reborn into a wizard family with a twin brother. Ciel has to live his new life as Harry Potter With his memories slowly coming back to him. Wrong BWL, twin fic, Potters and Dumbledore bashing and maybe a little bit of Weasley bashing
1. Moldy-Shorts' Attack

Chapter 1

"talking"

'thinking'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji they belong to their original writers I am only a fan of there work **

It was a cloudy night in Godric Hollow, but it was quite warm and very lovely. But for the Potters and there twins, Harry Potter and Alex Potter it would be a terrible, terrible night to remember. Harry is a quiet child but love his patents a lot, has black hair but in the right light its blue. Harry has a Beautiful Emerald eye with a sapphire blue ring around it. Alex is a red headed baby with a bit of a big head, has hazel brown eyes with flacks of green that reminds you of dirt that has a little bit of grass on it. Harry and Alex had a premature birth, both were supposed to be born on August the 14 but because of stress from the last 3 months, were born on the 31 of July, because of this, they had some complications like: it is said by the med-witch that a lot of magic was concentrate in Harry's right eye and would most likely never open but it, it was not common but not rare, there is a chance that when he is older that he may be able to open it. Alex was a bit luckier and can't move his left pinkie.

James and Lily where out with Remus and Sirius for a night, they asked Peter if he would like to come but he said that he would babysit the twins. When they were out, Peter took his Lord to the cottage, yes you heard right, Lord. Peter was a traitor, he only sold the Potters out because he was a coward and did not want to die, even if his friends would never betray him.

"Peter were are the Potter Brats?" hissed, Peters lord, Voldemort. "T-they are this way, m-milord'' stuttered, the filthy rat. Going up the stairs, Voldemort and the rat came to the nursery. Harry and Alex were in there crib when a dark scary man and wormtail came in. Alex started crying trying to get the attention of wormtail. Alex always liked attention and know that if he cried they would come and pay attention to him.

Voldemort stared with disgust, the little brat was crying red-haired brat that Peter said was called Alex, not that he cared. He turned his gaze to the black haired child (Harry if he was right) when he noticed the child was not crying but glaring at him and Peter with suspicion and hate. Voldemort know that this child would destroy him when he is older with a power he 'did not know' or something like that.

Harry looked at wormtail and the snake-man, he never did like wormtail and the snake-man was creepy and felt dirty. Ever since Harry always know thing that he should not know like what type of tea mum was drinking and had a rough 'feel' of other people's auras.

Voldemort feeling pleased with himself that he could finally himself a big enemy in the future. "time to die Potter, it would have been grand if you could join me but there would be a chance that you would betray me and that would not be good, would it?" Voldemort muttered to himself. "Say good bye Potter. _Avad_-" Voldemort couldn't finish his sentence when large black feathers started raining down on them 'where the hell did these feathers come from' Voldemort thought.

What Voldemort did not know was that Harry could 'see' the foul energy that was aimed at him with the intention to kill. Harry instinctively open his right eye that was closed and under his black hair that framed his face and covering his right eye had unknowingly sent a distressed signal to a dark being that has been waiting for a _very, very long _time.

**Note: this is my first story. Please tell me what you think and what I should put in it **


	2. One hell of a butler

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji I'm only a fan

**Author's notes: I'm sorry if the last one was short, I know this one will probably be short as well, but I will put up a longer one soon.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Spells and other stuff _

_~~~~~ le line ~~~~~_

Voldemort cast the _Killing Curse_ again, because last one was so rudely interrupted by the black feathers but, it never made it. A black mass was now in front of the crib that housed the Potters twins and it seems to be protecting them.

The Black mass CAUGHT the unstoppable curse, that no shield could have blocked."Nuh uh uh, you shouldn't be casting such dangerous spells around children, you know?" The voice was sinfully dark and seductive. Now that he looked at the mass properly, he realized that it more closely resembled black smoke. As he watched it changed, solidifying into the form of an extremely handsome man that, from the looks of it, was in an olden day's butler uniform, neatly pressed and wrinkle free.

Voldemort voiced his only thought in the matter "How the hell did you do that and, more importantly, who the hell are you?" Voldemort demanded.  
>The man closed his eyes and curved up his lips in a polite smile, the killing curse still in his hand, "I'm simply one Hell of a butler," the butler said with a mocking that was said the butler crushed the curse with only one hand, bits and pieces of the curse went everywhere, the majority of it hit Voldemort thus killing him, a very small piece of it hit Harry on the forehead (not enough to kill him but enough to leave a nasty scar) the rest of it hitting the wood causing a fire.<p>

The fire burning the wood of the home, causing the roof to collapse, hitting the crib, cutting Alex deep enough to leave a scar causing him to cry even more. The butler turning to Harry who was still in the crib and said "I am truly sorry M'lord, I have to go but I will always be watching over you" with a caress to Harry's cheek. Black smoke formed around the butler and slowly shrunk and formed the shape of a large raven, the butler-turned-raven flow out the window and onto a tree right beside it.

Harry's POV

There is a dark creature in between us and the Creepy Man, the darkness and was in the creature was different from the Creepy Man. The darkness and instead of being the dirty darkness, it was the soothing darkness that coax you into sleep.

The foul energy was gathering and the end of the Creepy Man's wand, The Creepy Man said some words that I don't understand, but sounds like the some of the things Mummy and Daddy say and make colourful lights, the gentle energy that danced playfully at the tip of their sticks (unlike the foul energy ant the tip of The Creepy Mans stick) the man caught the energy and crushed it, some of it hitting The Creepy Man and I** (apparently a 1 year old has proper grammar )**, and it hurt a lot.

The Man turned to me and said some that I can understand only a little of. My vision started to get blurry, the man caressed my cheek like sometimes Mummy and Daddy do.

His body started to turn black like the rest of my vision, as his energy brushing up against mine, coaxing me into sleep which I gladly took, feeling tired from the pain and stress. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless nothingness.

_~~~~le Line~~~~_

Nobody's POV (later that night)

The Potters came home, only to find the house was slowly burning down. Lily immediantly went to the children, running through the slowly burning house (there was a small charm on the house to make fire burn more slowly, since they liked candles but did not want to have to charm them all) while James went to Dumbledore. Lily came back with both the children, Harry was 'asleep' (more like passed out) with a little blood on him and Alex crying softly since he had his Mummy (the cut stoped bleeding from a small charm and they believe that the blood on Harry was actually Alex's, shows how much they know). Alex (now all clean, so was Harry but his hair blocking the view of the scar) now had a large scar on his cheek. Dumbledore casted a scanning spell (that When Dumbledor finally arrived, he expected to see the children hurt, but really, he only had a quick look before desiding that all the blood must have come from Alex (he being the one with the only one with an obvious wound) and brushed the matter off in order to focus on what needed to be done a bit out-dated, but it can be cast quickly) to see if there was any dark magic on the twins, turns out they both where surrounded by dark magic.

"Lily, James I think the Dark Lord came and tried to kill the twins" Dumbledore said with a grim face. James looked horrified by this, spoke "But there is no proof!" "I saw a black robe when I went to the nursery" Lily said with a white face.

"Remember the prophecy _'__The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have control of a power the Dark Lord cannot have ... the one that controls it will vanquish the Dark Lord... will be born as the seventh month dies' _I think it is about Alex, he was born on the day that 'the seventh month dies' , he has been marked (Dumbledore said while gesturing to Alex's new scar), and I think the power is magic more pacifically wandless magic, now I know what you are thinking ' no one can do wandless magic' well they can with the proper training." Dumbledore said wisely. "Now I will scan the primacies for any thing, go to my office and we will discuss this more."

_~~~~ le line~~~~_

(Time skip to Dumb-Old-Dorks office)

"Dumbledore, there is a small scar on Harry to," Lily said. She had just seen the small scar in the shape of a lightening bolt..

Dumbledore dismissed it, while not even looking at the scar "He could of got that from the little lightning bolts that where in that set you got from Molly, you put on the ceiling for decoration 2 months ago." "I guess you're right" James said, answering for his wife.

"Now Lily, James I think we will talk about Alex's training in a bit. I did a scan of the area and I found evidence of a demon nearby, you can charm the children later but remember the _demon repulsion charm _is not the best but it is all we have, it is similar to a _notice-me-not charm_ but worse."

They went on to talking about a schedule for Alex, when he is older. They forgot to put the charm on Harry because they were too wrapped up in Alex being the Boy-Who-Lived.

~~~~ le end of Chapter~~~~

**That took me a bit, I hope you like it **** and if you are wondering about Peter he ran off when the 'black mass' appeared**

**Thank you Paxloria for helping me iron out the flaws in this story **


	3. Prophecies and Birthdays

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji I'm only a fan

**Author's notes: I'm sorry for not updating earlier, my laptop got destroyed so I'm using my iPod right now.**

**I'am also sorry for any mistakes spelling or grammer. I want you all to know that I nearly failed english so there is probably a lot of mistakes, so please don't hate me**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Spells and other stuff _

_~~~~~ le line ~~~~~_

_While many wizards and witches where celebrating the Dark Lord's defeat, there was a couple of prophesies that Did _not_ involve Alexander Potter._

While Albus got his prophecy from Sibyl Trelawney, who is known for _mostly_ predicating futures inaccurately_. _There are other prophecies that would be more helpfulthenSibyl's.

In Italy, Milan Madam Antoinette Noir was reading the British 'Daily Prophet', given to her by a dear british friend. She was up to the article about the Boy-Who-Lived Alexander Potter with her Friend, Lady Cassidy Rouge. She got up to the part that Alex defeated the Dark Lord ( most of the begining was pleasantries and praise that did not make sense, until you get up to this part) her eyes glazed over and she said in a misty and mystical voice that seemed to have other voices over lapping it "Les Petit Lion Rugit, mais L'obscurite ne se plie pas, Les rugissements plus d'obscurite tremble seigneur des tenebres" then fainted from the strain of the prophecy, without the proper precautions that is needed the prophecy will be short and slightly dangerous. Thankfully she had someone to look after her.

( Translation: "The Little lion roars, but the dark does not bow, the greater darkness roars, the Dark Lord trembles"

_P.S In some cultures "Alexander" means little lion or Defender of Man)_

Madam Antoinette Noir is the great-great granddaughter of Cassandra Trelawney, whose daughter married a Greek Seer and whose granddaughter married Cyril Noir, who is the illegitimate son of a Russian Seer and Cygnus Noir, Cygnus is the father of Lord Constantine Noir, who is Madam Antoinette Noir's Great-Uncle. Cassandra's third (illegitimate) son is the great-great grandfather of Sibyl Trelawney.(it's complicated, I know) Some problems could be avoided if some people could keep it in there pants, I'm i right?

~~~~~~~~~~Le Line~~~~~~~~~~

2 months later (from that prophecy)

Madam Antoinette Noir had another prophecy 2 months after she had her first prophecy(about the Dark Lord) to a old associate of her's, that really wanted a prophecy about a bad feeling he had. Madam Noir set up all she needed a for the prediction, she had to set it up for it helps to cause predictions longer and makes sure that it is safe ( some seers are known to get stuck in there visions). What was he worried about? Well Lord Constantine is a half French, half British wizard that lives in Paris. His (British) mother sent the daily prophet from around 2 months ago, she was going to send it early, but it slipped her (drunk from all the celebrating) mind. Ever since he got that paper, he was full of unease.

The prophecy was spoken in the same way as the last "celui qui craint la mort ... périra ... aux mains de ... un enfant d'une paire ... un enfant d'un cerf et de fleurs ... et que la danse des ténèbres commencer ... danser sur une hantise air ... celui qui comitted un crime grave sur lui ... ... doit être tué sur l'appel de l'enfant ... par le plus fidèle de l'enfant..." The prophecy did not seem to bide well, not all.

(Translation c:" he who fears death...shall perish... at the hands of... one child of a pair... a child of a deer and flower... let the dance of darkness begin... dancing to a haunting tune... he who comitted a grave crime... upon himself... shall be killed on the child's call... by the child's most loyal"

~~~~~~Le Line~~~~~~~

4 years after the defeat of Voldemort

(The twins are 5)

The Potter Mansion was decorated with banners with the words " Happy Birthday Alex!" on them and lots and lots of balloons. Children are playing and adults are talking to each other, what could be missing?

When someone thought 'Potter' they think 'Alex' then ' James & Lily' , but they are forgetting one Potter, Harry Potter (even his own parents). Harry Potter was a beautiful child with silky hair and emerald green with a sapphire ring,eye (he wears an eyepatch that he thinks he got from the house elves) that could enchant you, yet no one know of him in the wizard world. Alex Potter on the other hand, had over the years gotten... 'Chubby'( fat, really fat) his eyes where the same muddy colour with bits of green, which held a greedy and arrogant gleam to them. His hair was a rats nest ( his father says it's 'wind swept', we all know it's not) that seemed to be a combs worst nightmare.

Alex was currently telling (false) story's of his adventures about dragons and things like that, you could only understand a little bit of it because of the baby talk. Alex got all of 'his' presents that afternoon even when 2 had the name 'Harry Potter' on them from Sirius and Remus.

~Harry's room at the back of the mansion~

Harry was laying in his double bed, that he got form what he thinks are the house elves ( it was Sebastian).His eyes were puffy and his face was as red as his scar( that looks more like a burn then a cut) from crying. His parents had forgotten him again, they used to remember him, but slowly forgotten him. Only Sirius and Remus remember him, but they where on a year long trip. Harry rubbed his face, he got up from his bed to the bath room to wash his face. He came back and thought it would be a great idea to have a nap.

When he woke up he saw a cart next to his bed, filled with food, sweets and what seemed like tea ' Earl Gray' his mind supplied. He would always wake up with a tray of food, he always thought it was the house elves, but he had a feeling that was not true(Sebastian). Harry grabbed the tea and started to drink it, elegantly (though he didn't know that, it was natural to him). Harry looked out the window to see a beautiful large raven sitting on the windowsill. The Raven would always be there staring with its Crimson eyes, not that Harry mind he gets really lonely since his parents ignores (and neglects) him.

"You need a name don't you?" He said, with his melodic voice, while he got up fro his bed and walked to the Raven.

"Hmm, I wanted to name a dog Sebastian, but seeing that Sirius can't go near Alex when in his _animagus_ form because Alex is allergic to dog fur. I guess I'll name you Sebastian"

The 'newly' dubbed Sebastian cawed in approval, then jumped gracefully onto Harry's shoulder.

Harry want to his chair near the old bookshelf, petting the Raven with affection, which the Bird responded with its own affectionate nip.

~~~~ le end of Chapter~~~~

**A big thank you to Merula Aeolus for sending me some ideas, they are awesome :)**

**All the translations is from Google Translate, so it's probably incorrect **


End file.
